<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>However These Kids Want To Define Love by Big_Diesel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539490">However These Kids Want To Define Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel'>Big_Diesel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The House of RWBY Collection [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies, Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Bisexual Blake Belladonna, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Yang Xiao Long, Break Up, Caught, Developing Friendships, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Femdom, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Light-Hearted, Minor Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Multi, OT3, Out of Character, POV First Person, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pool Sex, Post-Break Up, Pre-OT3, Prequel, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Smoking, Swimming Pools, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Threesome - F/F/M, Tsundere Blake Belladonna, Tsunderes, Uneasy Allies, Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Serving as a prequel to Whatever These Kids Call Love, Jaune Arc recalls the events that allowed him entry into the world of his loving bumblebees, Blake and Yang. Follow the adventure of how Jaune began a relationship with the happy-go-lucky Yang and the calm Faunus beauty Blake. {AU} {Bumbleby x Knightshade x Dragonslayer}</p><p>Update on 7/26/20: The Kiss of A Bumblebee (Part I)<br/>Update on 7/28/20: The Kiss of A Bumblebee (Part II)<br/>Update on 10/5/20: Was It Unintended Affection?!?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Bumbleby - Relationship, Dragonslayer - Relationship, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Knightshade - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The House of RWBY Collection [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/986469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Kiss of A Bumblebee (Part I)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737400">Whatever These Kids Call Love</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel">Big_Diesel</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Jaune Arc. I am nineteen, in college, a working man, and involved in a relationship with the most insatiable girls I have known during my days at Beacon Academy. Welcome to the story of my crazy life with my crazy, rambunctious, lovable girlfriends. The girls I wouldn't change for the world. This is the story of how I got into a relationship with my bumblebees.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I sit in the backseat of Yang's silver Porsche as she goes inside the convenience store to purchase some cigarettes. The backseat feels more like a snug than a magnum, but I am grateful. Plus, she tells me that she needs some company since she and Blake want to continue having fun for the night. I don't mind. I don't have much better things to do. Neptune's party got shut down early. To think that one <em>tiny</em> incident between the rich boy and Cardin would lead to a full-on brawl. Of course, the arrogance of Cardin who couldn't take a loss would leave and call the cops on us. Yet again, I am grateful. They made us disperse and none of us will be going to the drunk tank tonight.</p><p>Yang tells me that it was Blake's idea to invite me. The black-haired beauty herself? I didn't think there was any connection between us. Granted, before finding out that these were humbled, bestowed, and very much in love bumblebees, I kind of was fancying the Faunus.</p><p>Why am I kidding? The oddness of her nature. Her silence. The way she can convey words without moving her lips. Whenever she did speak, it was like edible chocolate, leaning onto every single word. I was grateful that I got the tip from Ren prior to putting that letter inside of her locker about her and Yang's relationship.</p><p>Grateful as I didn't want my heart to further swell from the reality that two girls can fall in love. Don't get it twisted. I believe that love is love and everyone should follow your heart. At the time, you can say that I was a bit jealous.</p><p>Define the measure of the word "bit," I tell myself. I was immensely jealous. The fact that such a beauty and a gem that was taken away from a woman of the same sex hit the lowest pit of my stomach. My prior chauvinistic nature thought that girl-on-girl relationships were a gift from Oum as pleasure to us men. Damn, do I feel stupid. Seriously! How lame was I? And readers, don't think or judge from this early on. I am just clarifying the ignorance of my past. I just felt what did Yang have to offer that Blake couldn't find in a man.</p><p>Love, affection, devotion, loyalty, the list goes on. Oum damn it, we can be pigs. Saphron tells me that women seek such a pleasure that men fail to register. Terra tells me that we think with our tiny satellite in our pants. Stabs and jabs my sisters give me, but she tells me that not every woman is going to feel affection in men and the same goes for men who sought men. She gives me a thought on how women would crush on men to discover that they were gay.</p><p>Here is my answer, go into Joan's room and see the treasure troves of yaoi in her bookshelf, openly displayed with pride. I still shudder that she keeps <em>Boku No Sexual Harassment </em>on the wall as a centerpiece.</p><p>It should be noted that I still sleep in the same room as my sister.</p><p>Back to the point. I look at it now as incompatibility. Blake and I are two different people. If she was a flower, then I was a bug. She was salt and I was vinegar. Even now, she still gives me looks of indifference. Despite my further acquaintanceship with Yang, Blake's feelings for me are like a packaged deal. "I don't really care for it, but it came with it." Yet again, it could be just me. She hasn't said anything rejectable towards me. When we speak, it is pleasant. I can just tell how close she is to Yang whenever they are together. Yang never minds it and never minds me coming to spend time with them.</p><p>I can't really recall what followed after my discovery of the bumblebees. If I can try, I think it was Yang that initiated the conversation. I think I was sitting alone at lunch, still digesting the thoughts of rejection when she came and approached me. She told me that she liked my guitar and wanted to know if I can make a song for her and Blake. At first, I saw it as a punch in the gut, the additional salt to my opened wounds. However, I knew if I were to recover and move forward, then it meant confronting the feelings head-on.</p><p>After a few days of songwriting and constructing instrumentals, I presented Blake and Yang's song. The blonde was appreciative, giving me a few dollars as thanks. She told me if I wanted to go and spend time with her and Blake at the quarry. We had mutual friends and decided to take her up on her offer.</p><p>That offer led into two years of friendship that further blossomed into us becoming best friends. Or best friend <em>numero cero</em>. That was what she wanted to be called since I am friends with Ren and Nora. It was odd at first. It felt like being a third wheel. No matter how much I wanted to know the Faunus' perspective, she could never give me a definitive answer.</p><p>"If Yang's okay with it, then it's fine," she would tell me. When she spoke, silence filled the room. Such a voice that can impact many people around her. I can see why Yang liked her so much. Their chemistry, their synchronises.</p><p>Such beautiful soul sisters.</p><p>My thoughts return back to the matter at hand. The embers of Blake's cigarette are brighter than the darkness in the car. I am lying in the backseat. A bit tipsy, but never really was a drinker. I can be easily inebriated after leaving a bottled drink under the bed for a long period of time. I laugh to myself as Nav's "The Man" was playing lightly in the background. I told myself that I could handle my liquor. Announcing and boasting to the senior class at our graduation party that I was going to get lit. I will drip unless I drown. Any words to convey that I was going to have a great time, releasing any inhibitions and have fun.</p><p>Two shots of firewater and a Neptune-Cardin brawl resulted in that end. I have a headache. Not only from the alcohol but a bump to the head after Cardin snuck one on me for trying to defend Neptune.</p><p>The blaring sound of the alarm makes its noise as Yang opens the door. The crunching sound of the black bag as she places it on the console.</p><p>Something tells me that cigarettes weren't the only thing she had purchased.</p><p>"Neptune's cousin is running the shop," she says to us. She reaches for the bag. "Here is some headache medicine." She throws it to me. "Blake's parents should have a first aid kit at their beach house so we can fix you up."</p><p>I was appreciative. No words necessary, I thought to myself. She turns to Blake. "Neptune's cousin told us that Neptune left us a parting gift." She reaches into the bag and pulls out some gin and orange juice. Blake doesn't respond, but I can see the warmness on her face, indicating that she can't wait to indulge in this forbidden way of our adolescence.</p><p>"Hey, Jaune," says Yang. "Thanks for trying to save the party, but you know how easily irritable Winchester I can be." Say less, I think to myself. It wasn't about saving the party but defending the honor of these bumblebees. Cardin had the nerve to enter the party sporting a t-shirt that was part of the "LGBT" community - liberty, guns, beer, and you know the rest.</p><p>Blake was the first to announce her malcontent. However, it was Cardin who used choice words to silence the Faunus. Before Yang could part her lips, Neptune intervened. Feeling as though that Neptune needed backup since he and I have a relationship, I stood by him. Typical Cardin to aim for the weak link and not toward the target. Bullshit, I call it.</p><p>Down for the count, Neptune came with the left hook and put Cardin in his place. Yang came from behind me and pulled me away from the fight. There was such a strong ringing in my ear and she and Blake took me to the kitchen. I remember Blake going into the freezer to grab ice while Yang was checking on me. Blake found a used, empty baggie containing Oum-knows-what and put the ice inside. Using her flashlight app on her cell phone, she shined the light in my eyes. Blake gave Yang the bag and applied it to my head.</p><p>Blake asked if I was okay and if I needed anything. I couldn't say anything. It was such a strong pregnant silence. Seeing the Faunus asking about my welfare, grabbing my hand and gripping it tightly. Meanwhile, Yang applied pressure to my forehead with the ice, making me swell on the inside.</p><p>The feeling of what I thought was gone. The feelings of feeling hopeless and void, knowing that I couldn't offer them anything because it wasn't needed by them.</p><p>Before I could process those feelings, the sounds of the bacon factory were entering the home.</p><p>"You could have gotten yourself hurt or worse," says Blake as she pulls a stick of gum. "You don't have to be involved in everyone's battle."</p><p>"He was trying to defend us, baby," she tells Blake calmly.</p><p>"It was stupid and dangerous," retorts Blake. "Cardin was going to Cardin and he is always trying to find a reason to pick a fight." The brunette turns around and faces me. Seeing her yellow eyes meeting with mine made me swallow a lump in my throat. The river of black draping down to the console. The scent of her honeydew entranced my nose. Seeing the seriousness on her face made me adjust myself.</p><p>It was like she was staring into the windows to my soul.</p><p>Yang intervenes. "Baby, relax." She rubs Blake's shoulder affectionately. "I am happy that Jaune protected us." She kisses her on the cheek. "I am happy that you've tried Jaune. You have always been a good friend to us." She turns around. "That's why we keep you <em>close</em>."</p><p>I nod in compliance. Blake remains unmoved, still keeping her eyes on me. As if she wants to speak, to react, to do something. I can tell on her face that my response wasn't good enough. And knowing for the Faunus, this conversation was far from over. That is how Blake is. Believe it or not and maybe I should have explained it earlier, whenever Blake spoke to me, it sounded like a stern parent. She would save any concerns until a certain point.</p><p>And this was one of them.</p><p>Yang turns on the ignition, putting the car into drive. "Jaune, are you still on to hang with us?"</p><p>I don't have anything else to do. Ren went home with Nora to sober up after he decided to experiment with rapier-laced marijuana for the first time. It was Nora's idea, the thought of loosening up the bookworm. Despite his initial resistance, the walls were bound to break. I can still remember him sitting on the couch as he took his first puff. He was very inexperienced, lacing all of his fingers around the rolling paper as he took the smoke.</p><p>I make a reminder to call the brunet after heading home.</p><p>So, with my parents thinking I am spending the night over at Saphron's, I have some free time to hang out with Blake and Yang.</p><p>I need to make a reminder to myself to call Saphron about the story I made to Mom and Dad. Hopefully, a $25 gift card could do until I can scrounge up some money.</p><p>With summer around the corner, I am going to need a job. What I have failed to mention earlier was that when I was punched by Cardin, I landed on his table. It wasn't <em>that </em>bad.</p><p>Yet again, measure the word <em>bad</em> as in over hundreds of dollars bad.</p>
<hr/><p>Darkness fills the car as the lights of the city are fading away. I didn't realize the extent of how far we were traveling. I should have known better since Menagerie Beach is not a hop-and-a-skip from the village. It makes sense when seeing some of the items in the trunk. I just assumed that the girls were coming back from their usual weekend getaway with the Belladonnas.</p><p>Blake lies against the window. I am unsure if she is sleeping as her earbuds are on her. Yang lowers the volume of the radio as she reaches for another cigarette.</p><p>So, I sort of lied when saying that we aren't entirely covered by darkness.</p><p>"You're still awake, Jaune," she asks me as she keeps focus on the road.</p><p>"Yeah, you need some company to keep awake," I ask her.</p><p>"Nah! Remember that I have drunk twice you lightweights and I took some coffee pills before getting into the car," she boastfully says. "I just want to see if you are okay in the back. Do you want me to adjust the seat?"</p><p>I declined, explaining that I needed to stretch my legs. A lie, but enough to keep the girls to her comfort. A gentleman I am. Or, however, you would like to call a third-leg simp.</p><p>"I know Blake can be a prude, but she appreciates it," says Yang. "I know you guys aren't in congruence, but trust me when I say that she cares and she enjoys your company."</p><p>"She has a way with words,"I say with a hint of humor and sarcasm.</p><p>"Oi! Don't get defensive," she retorts. "It can be quite uneasy being around us." She takes a sharp breath. "I know it can feel awkward being friends with girls who are dating each other. Feeling like a third wheel or a peculiar loner."</p><p>Before I can produce a response, she interjects.</p><p>"I knew how much you liked Blake before realizing our relationship," she says.</p><p>"Don't sweat it," I say. It is no longer a big deal. I try to think of better topics since I don't want this car ride to turn into a confessional booth. Before I can say more, she continues to speak.</p><p>"I am happy with how well you took it. Shows a lot of guts and respect," says Yang.</p><p>"When you don't allow ego to be the overall factor, then it makes it easier," I respond.</p><p>Yang nods as she turns on her bright lights. "I was happy when you made that song for us. It definitely made her happy. However, the words didn't feel right. They were genuine, but felt that the words were meant for someone else."</p><p>I keep silent. I developed an itch on my hand. However, it isn't the feeling of incoming money, but the preparation of knowing where this is going to go.</p><p>"Don't know why I am bringing it up now, out of all the days," says Yang. "It was beautiful. It was harmonic. I could tell you put your heart and soul into it. And I just wanted to say thank you for doing it for us."</p><p>
  <em>You make it easy to fall in whatever the kids call love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You make it easy to fall in whatever the kids call love.</em>
</p><p>Words that I have felt for Blake. Words I had drawn out from the depths of my soul as I wrote that song. Tears stained my guitar and the notepad as I was writing a song about a girl that I could never have. To be so close, but so far away.</p><p>In a place where there is no space and time was the concept of making this song. Hoping and wishing that someday I could be hers. Maybe not in this life, but someday. Nevertheless, if making this song was going to make Blake Belladonna happy, then so be it. At least she was happy with someone that she loved and cared about.</p><p>Even if it wasn't me.</p><p>"I wouldn't think too hard about it," I say to Yang, trying my best to be modest and humble. "You're very welcome. I hope the song brought sheer comfort for you and Blake." I cross my legs. "Say, Yang, ever heard about the kid who was dyslexic?"</p><p>There is a pregnant silence. She taps the steering wheel. "No, I haven't."</p><p>"Cool! So, I know a kid that is dyslexic. However, I soon learn that he is also cross-eyed," I say to her. "So, everything turned out right."</p><p>A tiny crackle was released. However, it wasn't from Yang. The earbuds are pulled away as Blake begins to laugh. Soon, the laughter becomes contagious, spreading to Yang, and then to yours truly. The car is filled with us laughing with such a lukewarm joke. Knowing the blonde can produce better jokes, I knew she would give me an A for effort.</p><p>"That was kind of funny, Jaune," says Blake. She tries to regain her composure. "In a nerdy kind of way." She turns to Yang. "Seems like Jaune is rubbing off of you."</p><p>She blows a raspberry. "Please! It was okay. Let me stick to jokes and Vomit Boy can stick to songwriting."</p><p>I say less. I crack a smile. When Yang says something like that, she is lying. For she never uses Vomit Boy unless envy made its presence known.</p><p>It was a good joke, Yang. Just admit it.</p><p>Judging by seeing the shoreline, we are getting close to the beach house. It isn't my first time visiting the home. Whenever I did, it was with Yang, Blake, and the Belladonnas. Blake would be sunbathing and reading a book. Yang would perform backflips and somersaults before slipping and crashing into something. I sit back and listen to the sounds of the beach that is their backyard. When I have my notepad, I often write stories, hoping that I can see the images of my words turn into a motion picture.</p><p>But, those are just dreams.</p>
<hr/><p>Blake pulls out the key and gives it to Yang. It could have been easier to use a keycard but she knows that it would have tripped the alarm, notifying the Belladonnas. Blake's parents are on vacation, as usual, to someplace he couldn't afford on his own. This old-fashioned farm boy keeps quiet as Yang steps out of the car and lets us through the gate.</p><p>As she does it, Blake takes the time to turn to face me.</p><p>"You are a bit closer, but thousands of miles away before defending me for my honor," she says before immediately turning around.</p><p>What in the hell does that mean, I want to say before Yang returns to the car. She puts the car into drive as we enter the road that leads to the beach house.</p><p>Something in my gut was telling me that those words have such a deeper meaning. Even what Yang spoke with me earlier.</p><p>However, I put this on pause for now.</p><p>I got to use the bathroom. So I hope that Yang can speed this ride up.</p><p>Until next time, readers!</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>To be continued….</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Kiss of A Bumblebee (Part II)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Three months earlier….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I extended my hand as I am making a right on the farm-to-market road as I am heading into town. The village isn't that far from where I live. Unless one would count ten miles as not that far. Listening to Three Days Grace on my cell phone, I am riding my Shooting Star as I am now a self-proclaimed courier service. Or at least that is what my mother would say when she and the sisters need favors. My crazy, rambunctious sister Jan would tell me to use it as an excuse to take my mind off things, particularly women. In her words, "chase a check. Never chase a chick."</p><p>I was being nice as chick wasn't the choice word she used in that particular juncture.</p><p>Yet again, maybe in this instance, it would make sense. After all, I am in the middle of a breakup as we speak. Pyrrha Nikos and I have failed through. Man, what a world! No explanation, not even the common severance pop. It was last week when I came by to her house and I found my stuff sitting outside in a box at the front door. There she was standing at the front window with her arms crossed and her face furrowed. When wanting an explanation, she closed the curtains, concluding the show. Through the door she told me to salvage what I want within the next few minutes and she planned to call the police for trespassing.</p><p>What a world. Fortunately, I am used to getting cut short. Damn, I am such a nice guy for taking shots to the chest like a pass from John Stockton. Wouldn't the basketball sensation be proud. Yet again, I am used to being burned like CDs. Let me stop. Funny to use such reference in my plight and my usual hangups of breakups. It wasn't the first time me and Pyrrha have called it quits. Just the first time without an explanation.</p><p>I decided to put my mind at ease. With a dollar and a dream, I ride my bike through the valley. Enough change is there to give me some fifty cent cakes and the rest to take care of my family's needs. And of course, the proof of a receipt in the sense if I went a dollar over. Hell, even a cent. My mother, such a modest woman and a damn cheapskate.</p><p>As I am running tracks through my mind, I get a message. I see that it was from Yang. I decided to veer over to the side of the road to see what she wanted. It wasn't unusual. It was a Saturday and knowing for her, she wanted something to do. Although considered one of the popular girls in school, at home, she kept to herself. All she needed was Blake, some weed, a few fruit snacks, and she was good.</p><p>I am somewhere in the list of items. Somewhere at least.</p><p>She tells me that she wants to hang out at her house. Her mother found a beau of the weekend and she had the house to herself. Of course, Blake was going to be there. Yang told me to bring weed. As usual, she told her to put it in her tab. Typical Yang, love to make requests and favors and in return, what do I get?</p><p>At least I get to spend time with the Bumblebees.</p><p>I look at my watch. I have got time. Mom wouldn't be home from her shift until eight o'clock and my Dad is out of town on business. Joan wouldn't ask questions since she was too busy with her studying. Jan would probably kick my ass since she was wondering if she was pregnant again. My little Kickapoo would be itching for her ice cream, but she knew I would make it up to her. I need to make a reminder to keep hold of her hair clip.</p><p>I tell Yang to give me a few minutes.</p><p>Yang and I don't live too far. Maybe a few minutes if I cross the railroads and a marsh or two. I tend to keep my knife on me since having weapons is forbidden outside of school grounds. Knowing about this empty cesspit of a town, no way would Grimm want to infiltrate. They would look at it and give us sympathy. Oi, it is home. A decrepit destitute despot, but it is home.</p><p>While riding down my bike toward the Low End district, I often wondered what I saw in Yang when we became friends. In all fairness, she did see a pile of vile landing on her shoes upon their first day when entering Beacon. What could I do? His mother made me a hearty breakfast and wouldn't take no for an answer if I refused a second helping.</p><p>It mattered not as the tedium of mothers and their freshman year came and went. While edging my bike towards the medium of the highway before heading towards Yang's street, our senior year was almost coming to a close.</p><p>I couldn't imagine, let alone completing my senior year. Despite cheating my way into Beacon, the headmaster wasn't fazed by it. Of course, the whimsical, mysterious Ozpin was owed compensation - a week's suspension and served as the honorary assistant with the custodian for the entire school year. Nevertheless, it was old news. Matter of factly, my friends and teammates really don't talk about that incident.</p><p>Unless they were sparring during Grimm practice or playing basketball. Or the time when we went to the movies and watched the classic film, <em>Cheats. </em>It was that one time when me and Lie Ren were watching <em>FLCL </em>and reminding me that Minamori rigging the votes for Naota in the school reminded him of my forged admittance to Beacon.</p><p>Such great friends I have.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Back to the present….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>I step outside of the silver Porsche. It is a good thing that I have my farmers legs. Feeling stiff, I bend my knees and make an audible sigh as I stretch. I scratch my stomach, feeling the sweat of my clothes. I can smell a bittersweet scent of Wild Turkey and Sprite on my clothes. That was from earlier when Pyrrha doused me after I said some choice words.</p><p>Oh, yeah! Didn't really mention that. We have tried again. <em>Tried </em>again. When going to Neptune's party, we went in separate cars. Because I don't own a vehicle, I went with Blake and Yang. I already knew when I stepped onto the driveway, her attitude was out of orbit. Yang pulled me aside and asked if I needed backup. I told her no for it wasn't her place or concern. Why pick up necessary stress if it wasn't yours.</p><p>Putting that thought aside, I close the door. Yang walks to the trunk where she opens it. Blake walks to the door where she gets the key and opens the door.</p><p>"Help me, would you?" Yang is referring with the bags. Being a good friend, I grab the stuff. Smelling fresh laundry, I know that this wasn't too long ago. "Going on a little trip out here for a bit," I ask her.</p><p>She begins to smile. "You can say that. Blake's parents won't be back for a while." She closes the trunk.</p><p>Thoughts are being perplexed. Where am I placed? If I don't know any better, does this mean I have to find my own way home? This wouldn't be the first time in which this has happened. Readers, it is best to find the right friends that look out for your best interest. I will admit that in my earlier years, I have made poor decisions. However, I give the girls the benefit of the doubt. I am surprised as this is so out-of-character for them.</p><p>And for me.</p><p>Blake steps back outside as she runs to the car to grab the drinks. I make my way past her as I enter the house. The moment I step in, I can feel the coolness embracing the sweat onto my pores. The scent of cinnamon entrances my nose. The sound of smooth jazz enters my ear canal. The Faunus moves quickly.</p><p>"You can place the bags on the counter, Jaune," says Yang as she takes off her shoes. She grabs her car alarm remote to lock the door. She turns to Blake. "Got everything else, sweetie?"</p><p>"Hmm, hmm," replies Blake as she uses her foot to close the door.</p><p>Following her directions, I place them on the kitchen counter. Marbled tops, shiny and slick. Wide enough areas to fill an entire family in the place. Open area rooms. The beach house alone was big enough to have a gala. I am beginning to underestimate the vast fortune that Blake and her family have. Blake was never a bragger. She never talks about her riches. Matter of factly, she doesn't really talk about her family with the exception of the usual things a teenager would say.</p><p>I stand there awkwardly. I don't know why. This isn't my first time being here. It is, however, my first time being here with the three of us.</p><p>And at night. Normally, it would be during the day before my mother would worry about my whereabouts. Truthfully, my parents, particularly my mother doesn't like the idea of my hanging out with the girls. It wasn't that she didn't hate them or the 'lifestyle' that they live. And readers, be wise and open-minded as my mother is the type of mother who believes that being 'funny' was a choice. 'Funny' was the type of world she used to describe those who didn't live the heteronormative lifestyle.</p><p>So, I will assume that Saphron has been 'funny' all of her life.</p><p>I digress, knowing that I just want to have an easygoing weekend. At this point, I can't think of what will happen. Just know that I have trust with these girls. These are my friends.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Back to three months prior….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Yang told me to use the back entrance. Apparently, that beau of the weekend called everything off. So, Raven dearest was busy serenading her sorrows in liquor. Raven and I have an uneasy relationship. Yang told me that I was one of the first to rebuff her advantages.</p><p>Don't get it twisted. Raven Branwen is an attractive woman. But how would you feel if you were to date your friend's mother? Yet again, that would be a fetish to some. I have better sense than that. Yang wouldn't care. In her perspective, as long as a man can keep her out of the house, then it was fine with her.</p><p>Yang and Raven are alike in many ways, even if both parties don't admit to it. However, Taiyang, her father, was too busy taking care of Ruby. With Taiyang busy working on the road, he only had enough money to support one daughter. That didn't go without Raven taking Taiyang to court with child support payments - only to be used for gambling and alcohol. Yang was fortunate to have enough to purchase packages of noodles from the dollar store. Nevertheless, it mattered not to Yang.</p><p>She was already counting the days until she could get the hell out of there.</p><p>Taking Yang's suggestion, I placed my bike to the side of the house. Fortunate that her house was situated on a dead end street. In case Raven chases me down again, the well beaten path would serve me as I go.</p><p>The tall crabgrass, due to Auntie Raven's lack of yard grooming, felt like a jungle when going to the backyard. When approaching the backyard, I can see the marshy waters known as a swimming pool. Yang had her girl, Blake, to go hang out at her pool and Raven thought that as there weren't any snakes in the pool, have fun. He could tell as the opened containers of deet were on the pool's edge.</p><p>I took the laundry room entrance. The smells of teen spirit filled his nostrils. Piles of Raven and Yang's laundry stacked all over the place. I tried not paying it any mind as I slid open the doors. I heard The Delfonics' "Hey Love" playing loudly in the background.</p><p>When she played R&amp;B of that manner, she was thoroughly pissed.</p><p>Using my worthless ninja skills, I walked slowly. Glad to have left my shoes next to the door, I slowly make my way to the stairs. Raven's hoarse voice filled the room as sounds of heavy drinking was taking its course. Poor Auntie.</p><p>I was very careful, treading lightly as the stairs could make a voice as well. My life was already on the line. Especially the fact that I had weed on me and the possibility of Raven calling the police unless I can haggle a favor.</p><p>And being around Raven, there was no such thing as a free lunch or a free ride. There was an incident. However, that was a story for another time.</p><p>I made the corner and walked toward the end of the room. Yang's room was straight ahead. Posters of riot grrrl and her name written in Chinese characters covered the door. I couldn't forget to mention the <em>Keep Out! Especially if your name is Raven or Mom </em>sign as well.</p><p>
  <em>If your name is bitch, then feel free to enter.</em>
</p><p>I also forgot about the tiny excerpt on the sign as well.</p><p>I gave three distinct knocks. "Yang! Yang!" I said in a hoarse whisper. I wasn't sure if her mother would be stirring, but I didn't want to take that chance.</p><p>"Yang! Yang!" I gave another three distinct knocks. And still no answer.</p><p>"Yang, open up! It's Jaune! I've got your message and you owe me big." I was audible enough, but nothing prevailed.</p><p>Feeling frustrated and didn't want to be rude, I felt that I didn't have any other choice but to walk in.</p><p>"Okay, Yang, I'm coming in. I hope you're decent." I grabbed the knob and turned the door. Upon entering the room, and in front of his sight was the sound of blankets ruffling.</p><p>"<em>Damn, Yang! That really tickles."</em></p><p>"<em>Only the best for my kitty cat. You look when I make you purr."</em></p><p>"<em>Nyaa! Make this kitty purr. Find that itch that needs to be scratched."</em></p><p>I stood motionlessly. I was witnessing something that I would find in my father's hidden videos in his golf clubs or whenever he was perusing porn on the internet.</p><p>Blake was in her naked form, removing the bow from her hair as she positioned herself on top of Yang. Yang used her hands to glide Blake's hair. Blake began hissing from the contact.</p><p>"Oh, Blakey. Do you know what you do to me," said Yang as she began thrusting her hips into the air.</p><p>Blake lowered her body, wanting to embrace her beloved Yang. "Just the word and I want to make you feel like you're in heaven."</p><p>I wanted to smile, knowing that this wasn't the first time walking in on Yang and Blake. I found it interesting to see them in their natural state. No walls, no barriers to describe their love. In the past, I grew envious, knowing this is something I could never explore, could never do. From time to time, the irked feeling returns, but I learn how to smoothly pave it away. Blake's smile, her natural state, her natural form. Just seeing the Faunus happy made me happy. If the classmates knew, if teachers knew, even if her parents knew, this was Blake's sincerest natural smile.</p><p>Of course, the satellite in my pants became activated.</p><p>I made three louder distinct knocks to the door, announcing my presence.</p><p>Upon hearing the sounds, the girls became attentive and turned their direction to the origin of the noise.</p><p>Blake was the first to react. "You fucking pervert!" Blake immediately grabbed the pillow and tossed it at me. Turning beet red, she got off of Yang and covered herself with a blanket. Yang sat up, rubbing through her hair when seeing her friend of two years. She remained calm. "Good morning, Jaune."</p><p>"More like good <em>moaning</em>," I said as I kept my eyes averted. It was the least I could do for the sake of the Faunus. Turning my back, I looked at the hallway. Then, remembering Auntie being in the house, I closed the door. For safe measure, I locked the door.</p><p>"Jesus, Yang, you could have told me that Blake was here," I said to her as I found a place to sit. I moved all of the scattered clothes from her chair and positioned myself at her desk. "Hmm! Peanut butter sandwich," I said aloud.</p><p>I know, readers, odd. Something to divert the already awkwardness in the room. Before I could partake, I felt the texture. "And it's an antique!"</p><p>Yang began laughing. She playfully hit her head with her fist. "Oh, silly me! Did I forget to mention that?" She turned to Blake. "Blakey, here, spent the night. Mom wasn't here last night. I thought she would be gone before you show up."</p><p>With my back away from them, I tossed the sandwich in the trash can. I tilted my head upward. "Seriously, Yang, you need to hire a maid or something. Or at least pay me to come do it for a change." I clicked my tongue. "I could ease the tab of your debts!"</p><p>I could hear Blake's muffling on the pillow. Yang turned to her. "What's that, baby?" She raised the pillow. "Or, you could just get the hell out of here, you putz."</p><p>I interjected. "Why am I on trial," I asked defensively. "Talk to your girl, not me in such a way."</p><p>"She can't help it, but you can," she retorted. "Guys should have better sense. Knowing for you, your tiny instrument was on alert when you were anticipating this, you pervert."</p><p>I blew a raspberry. "Would the feminists be proud of you."</p><p>"At least they know how to treat a woman!"</p><p>"I bet they can, Whiskers! Nowadays, anybody can afford to have flea baths!"</p><p>"Fuck you, Jaune!"</p><p>I howled loudly. "It would be a change of pace, wouldn't it? What's the matter, tired of plastic?" <em>All right, even I knew that was wrong, but I got frustrated.</em></p><p>Yang decided to interject. "Jauney, Blakey! Please! I don't like it when you guys argue."</p><p>I think it was now to explain my dynamic between Blake and me. We weren't the easiest to get along. I was going to be honest. We didn't always get along. Since becoming friends with Yang, she often viewed me as a threat of some kind, and never hesitated to announce her feelings about me at a moment's notice.</p><p>It was Yang that really held things together, believing that peace could co-exist between the two of us. I would admit that my ill feelings for Blake were to the rejection of my inability to be with her. I knew that despite her personality, I couldn't help but like her.</p><p>And the more we fought, the more I yearned for her.</p><p>I just never told anyone.</p><p>Blake slapped the bed. "He started it!"</p><p>Yang interjected. "And I am finishing it!" She turned to me. "Make peace, Jaune!"</p><p>"Sorry," I murmured.</p><p>"Mean it," said Yang.</p><p>"Sorry," I said louder.</p><p>"Sorry," said Blake.</p><p>"Good," she said.</p><p>However, still feeling the sting from earlier, I murmured under my breath. "Yeah, sorry! Sorry sack of a Faunus bitch."</p><p>It was then when I began to realize that turning back became a liability.</p><p>"<em>You fucking piece of white bread Arc trash! You're dead!"</em></p><p>A sudden gush of pain jolted throughout my body. I must have been blind because I sure didn't expect that pillow careening at my face. What should have been an instrument of comfort radiated pain through my body.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Back to the present….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Blake stands inches from me across the kitchen island. She points at the hallway. "You can go and wash up in the bathroom."</p><p>I give her a perplexed look. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>She flicks my forehead. "Do you want to go swimming or not?"</p><p>It is funny how your brain can separate yourself from reality. I am no longer in Yang's room with a body blow delivered by the naked Faunus. I put my finger to my chest. "I don't have any swimming clothes."</p><p>Yang clicks her tongue. "Belladonna has you covered," she says giddily. "Blake wasn't sure if you like blue or yellow swimming trunks, so she got you both." She points at the bag. "One of these is yours."</p><p>I am still confused. I presumed that those bags were just for the girls. Blake snaps her fingers, regaining my attention to her.</p><p>"Go and wash up and meet us out back," says Blake. "We will be ready soon. And please, no peeking. I know how much you guys tend to like the idea of being here alone with two girls."</p><p>I can rebuttal, but choose not to this time. Plus, I can still feel the ringing of my ears.</p><p>From the incident with Blake and not with Cardin. The false tooth in my mouth is a parting gift from the previous incident.</p><p>Yang explained that it was an accident and Blake didn't mean it. I can't tell and honestly, don't want to reflect on it.</p><p>At least Blake's family was kind enough to pay for the damages. My feelings for Blake haven't changed, even since then. Words were exchanged. It was the heat of the moment. Even now, the feelings continued growing.</p><p>Don't know if I am a fool, a simp, or just plain stupid.</p><p>However, Yang said one word while she was sitting with me at the dentist.</p><p>"<em>Determined."</em></p><hr/><p>Saphron tells me that I owe her big. I would have to watch Adrian every Saturday night until I go to University. She knows where I am and she knows who I am with. She tells me to be careful. Saphron thinks that I am easily persuaded into relationships. Although she felt that my relationship with Pyrrha was toxic, she was concerned about the intricacies of my relationship with Blake and Yang. In her words that she and I swore on the Arc creed to keep this between us, these were her words:</p><p>
  <em>You are no one's side dish, Jaune. These girls are in a serious relationship. I know that they are your friends, but I don't want you to ever be a third wheel. You tell me that you don't feel that way, but I know my bro-bro. You're chasing a pot of gold that can never be found. I am not saying cut your losses with them, I am saying be careful. You are worth more than being a side dish. I know dating and finding the right girl isn't easy, but you are more precious to me and your happiness is my happiness. You're my brother and my best friend, but I refuse to let anyone use you as spare change.</em>
</p><p>I turn on the faucet to the shower as I resonate with those thoughts. A side dish, she says. I didn't think such a term could be used in this circumstance. Ren and Nora never question it. My mother doesn't discuss it very much. My father is mute, staying neutral. His belief that we are living in the modern age and I just have to be careful. Funny how women are more considerate of my feelings than men.</p><p>I try not to stay too long so I wouldn't get dehydrated. Blake left the first aid kit on the table in the guest bedroom. When seeing the bag they left me, there were spare clothes as well. What in the hell is going on? I know Blake invited me to come and hang out some more. But, where did it say I would be joining them on this trip?</p><p>If Saphron says I would have to watch Adrian, then hopefully she can use the excuse to cover me for another couple of days.</p><p>I turn off the shower. Covering myself with a towel, I slide open the shower door and walk into the bedroom. A bedroom that should be considered as a master bedroom to most, it is to serve me for the time being.</p><p>By now, the blood has stopped and the pain has lessened. Sitting on the bed, I open the first aid kit to find some ointment and <em>adhesive medical strips</em>. Sorry, I used my best impression of my Ms. Jitters from <em>Invader Zim </em>voice. If you grew up in that era, then you would understand.</p><p>As I am treating my wounds, I hear a knock at the door.</p><p>"Hey, Jauney?!"</p><p>It is Blake.</p><p>The Faunus herself coming to see me alone?</p><p>I immediately inform her that I am not decent and give me a minute. I reach for the swimming trunks in my bag and put it on. I eventually give her the say to come in.</p><p>My eyes are on the knob. She enters.</p><p>She comes in a calm manner. I am fathomed because she appears shy. She is wearing her black two-piece bikini. She has a towel covering her bottom, but exposes her stomach. She has her hair tied in a ponytail. Her infamous bow is nowhere to be found.</p><p>I keep my composure, playing it cool. "Hey, Blake, what's up?"</p><p>She presses her body to the door. I sense something is up. The way she looks reminds me of a kuudere in one of those mangas that I read sparingly.</p><p>"Just see if everything is okay," she says. "Your wound from earlier."</p><p>I touch my wound in question. I jest. "Oh?! This isn't anything. We have faced worse battles than this?" If she could only know how one could measure those words.</p><p>She walks around, touches certain things around the entertainment center. "About earlier, I want to apologize."</p><p>I know what she means. I just want to hear from her mouth. "About what?"</p><p>"How you defended us from Cardin."</p><p>I nod in compliance. "Yeah!" I lightly scoff. "Look! Don't think I was trying to win brownie points or anything. It was a party. We wanted to go out in a bang." I make self-defeating laughter. "I just didn't expect it to do it literally."</p><p>She made a humming noise. She sits inches away from the bed. "You could have gotten hurt. You know how much a brute Cardin is. He finds any reason to fight."</p><p>"I couldn't care about the size of a person. Size doesn't mean anything," I say to her. "The bigger he is on the outside, the smaller the man he is within. It is like a person that has all these guns as a way of defense. My father would tell me, 'the more guns a person has, the bigger the pussy they are.'" I look at the cuts on my knuckles.</p><p>"But it wasn't your battle," she tells me.</p><p>"Who says I was fighting for you," I retort.</p><p>She immediately blushes.</p><p>"It's a party, Blake," I say to her. "Politics don't mean shit in there. Have a good time, listen to music, maybe a make out session or two, and have fun." I make another self-defeating laughter to myself. "If there is any consolation, at least I can have fun with my two friends." I click my tongue. "I know we're different. And I know we don't get along often, but I still view you as a friend, Blake."</p><p>She places her hand on my shoulder. "Just so you know, the feeling is mutual."</p><p>Our eyes dart away from each other when we hear the door opening. It is Yang, sporting her yellow micro bikini. Typical Yang, no shame.</p><p>"So, this is where you guys were," she says as she holds our party favors. "Looks like I have walked in on a Disney moment."</p><p>I turn to Blake, pointing at her. "Talking about Whiskers? I was only directing her to the flea body wash she left in the bathroom."</p><p>Blake punches my shoulder. "And I was inspecting to see he didn't leave any naturally made paste in the bathroom." She scoffs. "This fucking pervert!"</p><p>Yang produces a smile. "Just checking. So, are we going to go swimming or what?"</p><p>Blake stands up as she watches Yang leave. She turns and gives me a wink as she leaves to follow her girlfriend.</p><p>Upon seeing that, my throat runs dry. I now need an additional few minutes before I depart.</p><p>My <em>little </em>satellite detects two beautiful bumblebees within the vicinity.</p><p>Until next time, readers!</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>To be continued….</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Was It Unintended Affection?!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Three months earlier….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>My little Kickapoo Joey made a comment that I looked like SpongeBob Squarepants. My little shadow couldn't help herself. She is six and is blessed to not see the world on how I see it. It wasn't her fault. She wasn't there when that little bastard literally knocked my tooth out with a pillow. I was cautious about calling her a bastard. It was a nice substitute on what I think she should deserve. But I digressed. It wouldn't do any good. Still too nice of a nice guy to come up with a retort.</p><p>My dentist appointment was going to be for another few days. Apparently the dentist that Blake's parents referred me to was exclusive, thus filled to the brim. I couldn't care less as long as restitution was in order. Although in the depths of my soul, I wanted to return a favor. However, a ringing in my ear from my twin Joan about turning the other cheek.</p><p>Easy for you, Joan. You don't have to worry about dating as you achieve better orgasms when you can find multisyllabic words and say it correctly in front of your classmates. Yet again, I shouldn't be upset with Joan. She just doesn't want me to be on the evening news for hitting a Faunus. Especially a Faunus with parents that have a high profile.</p><p>Still, it does piss me off. How come she can hit me and run away with it because she is privileged. Calling me Arc trash? Like I asked to live this life. It was hard and hell, it is still hard. But my parents saw it through and damn it, that is where it counts.</p><p>I am sitting here lamenting on this fucked up period in my life on the couch, ironically enough watching <em>SpongeBob Squarepants. </em>Mom was at work and Dad was probably working on a Vespa with a friend of his. Excuse me readers for that cursing tangent. The pain in my mouth still throbs and this pain medication doesn't help. I can't smoke weed because I refuse to smoke it in front of my younger siblings. I still want to give them the impression that it is okay to say no drugs.</p><p>Seriously! Don't do drugs. But smoke weed. It was weed that has been helping. Yang wanted to make it up to me by purchasing a high grade from Menagerie. It still doesn't cover the tab of her borrowing expenses. Just like her girlfriend dearest with this tooth, she still got a way to go.</p><p>"I think we need to go and fight this bitch." I turn my head as I hear my sister entering the living room. Oh yeah, I should have mentioned that Jan was here. The elder blonde's probation officer was coming for her weekly urine test and she needed to stay clean.</p><p>Or at least wait for her plug to drop by with someone else's urine because her urine is dirtier than Cheech and Chong at a Bob Marley concert. If that fails, she learned a technique to pour bleach on her hand and slowly dribble the urine onto her bleach-soaked hand.</p><p>As crafty as she can be, it amazes me that she couldn't keep a job. But, there was always that one sister that didn't do right. You can say that she is a black sheep roaming with a pack of wolves.</p><p>"Jan, don't curse in front of Joey and the others." I still have my affairs in order when it comes to my siblings. Jan shrugs her shoulders as she shoves my leg aside as she could have a seat. The blonde had a rubberband in her mouth as she was tying her hair into a ponytail. On her lap, she had a switchblade she delightfully nicknamed Mary's Grace.</p><p>"Sorry, damn," she commented. She covered her mouth once more after saying another swear. She crossed her legs as she was looking at her switchblade. "I don't see why we can't go over to that bit...broad's house and show her what Arc trash is all about." She slapped her thigh. "If that <em>Faunus </em>is looking for problems, then she found the right bitch!"</p><p>I kicked her leg. "Jan! What did I just say?" Jan mouthed an expletive at me as she turned her head to the television.</p><p>"Anyway," she retorted. "Nobody is going to waltz and sock my brother because she doesn't know how to handle herself." She slapped her thigh again. "Nobody!" Jan reached for her switchblade, eyeing it as if it was her true love. Next to guys, money, sugar daddies, and copious amounts of pharmaceuticals that could take down an elephant. "She better be glad I don't use lethal force. Or else, what they are going to spend will be more than what they make in a year."</p><p>"Jan, please," I said as I blew a raspberry. "It wouldn't do any good. And besides, Mom told me that everything is covered."</p><p>"Yeah, after she gave Kali and Ghira a piece of her mind," she said. "They better be grateful that we didn't press charges." She scoffed heavily. "Faunus bitch!"</p><p>It irritated me on the way she conveyed Blake's heritage negatively. This could have been anybody. Pyrrha, Yang, Nora, Ruby, Velvet, or one of her many boyfriend's wives. I couldn't recall even a week without getting threatening voicemails about them coming to the home and implanting a knife in Jan's liver.</p><p>"What's done is done," I told her. "And honestly, let's leave at that." I crossed my legs as I reached for my water on the end table. "I just want to enjoy my Saturday in peace. Or at least when Mom comes back and takes over the fort."</p><p>"Going somewhere tonight," she asked me.</p><p>"Going to the quarry," I have told her. "Ren, Nep, Ozzy, and a few others are going to chill and do our usual. Maybe do some night swimming."</p><p>"Be careful this evening," she said cautiously. "You know the Sheriff has been pestering about you guys trespassing and has threatened to send law enforcement to pick you up this time."</p><p>I tend not to worry about the Sheriff. Thankfully, Sun was going to be responsible for Nightwatch. By Nightwatch, he will be spending the night with the Sheriff's daughter and playing with the Sheriff's two-way radio for smoke and mirrors. I have to give it to Sun. A gentleman's gentleman when the time is needed for assistance.</p><p>"So, this night swimming will involve girls right," asked Jan as she was twirling her hair. "I know a few beers and stunts in the pool aren't for you guys viewing pleasure."</p><p>I lowered my tone so that the girls wouldn't hear us. "Yeah, of course, duh!"</p><p>"Pyrrha maybe," she asked me.</p><p>Another salt to add to the wound of this fucked-up period. It isn't one thing to have a break up with my on-again/off-again girlfriend, she has blocked me on every single social media. Changing her status, making snarky comments about seeking independence and finding mature men instead of little boys with tiny dicks. It was thanks to Ren that gave me the info about Pyrrha's recent charade on social media. Not bold enough to say it directly to me but allowing herself to play internet gangster for the entire world to see.</p><p>Typical Pyrrha, seeking attention, except where it counts.</p><p>"What about her," I commented to Jan as I sipped loudly on my water.</p><p>She wrinkled her nose. "I wish you guys would square things up. I think you guys look good together."</p><p>"Yeah, like Harley Quinn and Joker and you saw where that ended up," I interjected.</p><p>She hissed. "Easy, boy! A bit touchy. If it makes it feel better, she is one of many entities you can ponder on."</p><p>"Honestly, the point is that I don't know what to do with Pyrrha." I became quiet. Honestly, I don't know what to do with Pyrrha. It was like ever since I began hanging out with Blake and Yang, her entire attitude has turned into full blown hostility. She becomes easily agitated if I bring their names up. If she hears that I went somewhere with them. I tried explaining, reasoning with her that there wasn't any relationship, but she just didn't want to hear it.</p><p>So, she can be like an adult and talk things through, she would use social media to protest and contest about our relationship.</p><p>So, why do I stay with a girl with so much toxicity? But, judging by my incident with Blake, I sure do know how to pick my women.</p><p>"Women get stupid sometimes," she told me. "Full of hormones, estrogen. All that type of jazz, bro-bro." She touched my leg. "Give her a few days and I guarantee that you guys will be like two dwarfs in a hammock." She then gave me a sly look. "Or, maybe you guys need to do a little hanky panky."</p><p>"And I'm done," I said as I sat up on the couch.</p><p>"Where are you about to go," she asked me.</p><p>"Need to take a breather and go for a cigarette," I responded as I sat up. "Keep an eye on the kids and do me a favor and call for pizza delivery."</p><p>"Sure," she replied. "But seriously, Jaune. Think about talking to Pyrrha. I rather her than that Faunus broad."</p><p>"And stop using it so negatively," I retorted. "Mom didn't raise us like that and you aren't going to do this in front of the little ones."</p><p>"Okay, okay, damn!" She pursed her lips as she roughly lied back on the couch. I turned around and gave her the money that Mom left me. "And be sure to buy the pizza and not an Oxy this time. And I want them to bring a receipt."</p><p>She gave me the middle finger as she reached for her cell phone. I told Joey and the others to remain on their best behavior as they were watching television. I walked past the kitchen and headed to the front porch where I parked myself on the bench for my pack of Mevius.</p><p>Unfiltered was my preference as I hit the fresh pack against my hand as I felt the warm afternoon breeze. I place the cigarette into my mouth. It felt funny when there was obviously a missing piece in your mouth. But, hey, look on the bright side. I have a place to prop my cigarette until my dentist appointment.</p><p>I scrolled on my cell phone and put on some Three Day Grace. While I was lighting my cancer stick, at the corner of my eye, I saw a car approaching the driveway. I knew it wasn't the pizza man as that was too quick. Judging by the quality of the vehicle, it wasn't one of Jan's plugs.</p><p>The black Fiat made a stop a few feet from where I was sitting. Due to the tint, I couldn't tell who was the driver. Keeping my guard, I kept my eyes peeled in case I needed Jan with her Mary's Grace.</p><p>The door opened and my mouth went agape, causing me to drop my cigarette.</p><p>"So, this is where you live." The long black-haired Faunus herself was standing literally feet from my sight. Immediately, I turned my head around to see if Jan was at eyesight. Fortunately, she wasn't.</p><p>First thing on my mind was what the hell was she doing here. Why would she show up? Did she instantly receive amnesia after what she did to my teeth? I didn't say a word. My eyes were on her, staring into the windows of her soul.</p><p>"Listen, Jaune." I could tell that she was cautious with her words. Holding her cell phone in her hand, wearing her obviously expensive Ray-Bans above her head. I was surprised to see her in blue jean thigh shorts with a thin white blouse. It made me think that she was on a way to visit a friend and got lost on her through the sticks. "Look," she said as she scratched the back of her head. "I just want to say that...that…."</p><p>For Oum's sake, out with it! I was still surprised that she would be audacious enough to be on enemy territory. I may have my own feelings about this, but Jan and the others could have a few choice words.</p><p>"If you want to say I am sorry, then your parents have done it with the cost," I said to her sternly. "You can tell your parents thanks."</p><p>Nothing would give me greater joy if she would get lost. How could she be such a bitch and terribly, hauntingly sexy at the same time. It irked to the deepest core of my stomach that I would find her attractive, despite having my ill feelings of her rotten personality.</p><p>She stood motionlessly. She kept her sights on me. I do the same. I wanted to let her know that her eyes didn't move me. If she was doing this to fulfill her own agenda, then she was making a big mistake.</p><p>"That's not fair, Jaune," she commented.</p><p>"Then, tell me what's fair," I interjected. "You can sit here and enjoy your day with your pearly whites. Whereas I am hurting while waiting on your expensive ass dentists."</p><p>"Hey," she blurted. "My parents compensated, didn't they? Why can't you make this easier?"</p><p>"And what is that, Blake," I said to her. "You come to my home, which is bold by the way, and you think I would easily take your apology? And how did you get this address by the way? Did Yang put you onto this?"</p><p>She stomped her foot, balling her fist in the process. "You know what? Fuck you, Jaune!"</p><p>I returned her the mightiest favor. "Fuck you, too, pandeja! Fuck you very fucking much!"</p><p>"I don't even know why I came over here," she barked. "Should have known it was a fucking mistake."</p><p>"The feeling is mutual, princess," I said to her. "Just as you found your way here, take yourself back."</p><p>"Fine," she said as she made her way toward the car. "Should have known better than to deal with an Arc bastard."</p><p>Those were fighting words. I stood up and marched myself to her direction. "If you can say once, then say it again." No longer we were feet apart. We were literally at nose length. "Say it again, Blake!"</p><p>She didn't answer. She turned her face away. I was upset, seething in anger. I was pent up. Honestly, if she would have been directly apologetic, then there wouldn't be any problems. But it was typical Blake. Prissy, pampered, and spoiled to never accept responsibility. Such a privileged little rich girl.</p><p>"What? Can't answer? Doesn't feel good when the shoe is on the other foot, does it," I said to her. I took labored breaths. Within, I needed to calm down my frustration. I could tell that she was shivering by the jingling of her car keys.</p><p>I backed away from the car. I turned in the direction of my house. Why did it hurt so bad to do that to Blake? Why should it even matter? She was with Yang. And I was supposed to be with Pyrrha. Why do emotions want me to do one thing but take another task?</p><p>I was trapped in the confusion of this wreckless paradigm of hurt love.</p><p>Shear jealousy, perhaps. To be inches away from her and to know I could never be within her reach.</p><p>"You know what, it wasn't called for," I told her as I turned around. Blake still kept her stance at the driver's side door. By the way she appeared, she looked flustered and surprised at my quick rebuttal.</p><p>She pursed her lip. "Yang didn't put me up to this." She lowered her eyes. "She doesn't even know I am here." She lowered her voice. "No one does. Yang tends to keep her friends' addresses in a tiny notebook on top of her dresser and your name was first in the notebook." She took a breath. "The other day wasn't called for as well. I was mad, okay?! I was upset on what you've called me." She dropped her head. "It is enough to be in love with someone of the same sex. P.S., I have to hear the harsh words of being a Faunus? It's enough to be the minority, Jaune. And I sure didn't need to be reminded from you."</p><p>I cursed under my breath as I stepped back to the Fiat. I leaned on the hood as I had my hands on my pants. "I will admit that it was wrong to use that word out of context. I will apologize for that."</p><p>"Okay," she replied. "I can say that I am sorry for hitting you with the pillow and losing one of your teeth."</p><p>"Okay, then I accept your apology."</p><p>"The same as well, Jaune."</p><p>I extended my hand to show my honesty and in return, she did the same.</p><p>"Hey, I gotta get going," she told me.</p><p>"Sure," I said as I slowly backed away.</p><p>"Jaune?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Never mind," she said to me as she stepped in the car. I watched her slowly backed away before turning onto the main street. I kept my eyes on the Fiat as it faded into the distance. I turned around and faced the house as I had decided to head back. Her lingering scent remained. I took a breath, ingesting the remnants of the Faunus. Confusion of guilt and sorrow filled my mind. As much as I try to get away from Blake, wanting to stop liking her, I couldn't do it.</p><p>I even convinced myself that Blake's coming out was a sign of interest. Be that as it may, it didn't change anything. I was grateful that Blake did apologize. Even if I had to force it out of her.</p><p>As I was walking back, I touched my heart. Feeling the heartbeats. Feeling the tightness in my chest. I thought that I needed to cut back on my smoking.</p><p>Or at least I was convincing myself it was from smoking.</p><p>If I would have realized it back then, then it would have been easier to say that I was slowly falling out of love with Pyrrha.</p><p>For starters, I didn't have the heart to call her out on this tiny thing I love to call a lie.</p><p>Yes, I caught Blake in a lie. That particular notebook is the list of her dealers for marijuana or people that were in her debt or indebted to.</p><p>A notebook that Yang <em>never </em>showed to Blake.</p><p>"Just can't be honest with yourself. Can you, Whiskers?!"</p><p>I texted Yang and Blake if they wanted to join us at the quarry tonight. Those bumblebees always knew how to lighten things up with the guys.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Back to the present….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>My head isn't hurting as it did earlier. So, either the medication is working or I am getting better at taking headshots. I give one more check to Nora about Ren. Ren is sobering up in bed, still crying about ingesting the special marijuana. I think he would be fine and told Nora to let it sleep it off. Neptune left me a text wishing me good luck with the girls. He told me that he saw me leave with them. However, he did mention that we needed to have a talk in a couple of days about a certain piece of furniture that is certainly unavoidable.</p><p>The sound of trip-hop music can be heard from the outside. The jolly screams of the girls frolicking in the pool are heard. I stay behind, still combating the erection in my pants. Or at least I will be using it as a legitimate excuse.</p><p>Since I know I won't be heading home, I decide to pour a glass of gin. Something about drinking hard liquor shows an ambiance within a man. I love it when it's dry and no soda is needed. However, orange juice is the exception. I take a gulp, swallowing the liquor courage as heading toward the backyard is inevitable.</p><p>Out of nervousness, I take a slice of pizza that Yang ordered while I was in the shower. Double pepperoni, my favorite. Blake doesn't like it like that but majority rules when it's me and Yang's favorite topping.</p><p>"<em>Hey! Where is my favorite dragonslayer?"</em></p><p>I can hear Yang calling for me. She howls like a Beowulf into the night. I can't explain why I am so nervous? This isn't my first time alone with the girls.</p><p>So, why is this night so different from the rest of the nights?</p><p>"Be right there," I say aloud to the girls.</p><p>"<em>Hurry up, you putz! Don't leave my Yang waiting all night!"</em></p><p>The fact that she isn't insulting me is a start. I take another gulp of liquid courage before stepping out toward the pool area.</p><p>Until next time, readers!</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>To be continued….</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>